


a little shrine in my heart

by allusions



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noragami Fusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, YATONG AGENDA FINALLY, disclaimer: some sort of noragami au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allusions/pseuds/allusions
Summary: Seongwoo, being a nameless god, had always wanted a shrine of his own. Much to his obliviousness, Daniel might have a bit of an idea.





	a little shrine in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> this was so rushed omg, unedited and unbeta-ed

“Jihoon, where’s Seongwoo?” Daniel enters the quaint house situated nearby the city park. Since class ended early today, he has the luxury of staying in Jaehwan’s house for quite a bit, de-stressing from the toxicity of academe and the evil spirits that litter the city. He sits in the wooden flooring by the entrance of the house, placing his shoes in the shoe rack as if he was part of the household.

Well, he technically _is_ , already.

Ever since Daniel had met an accident, him saving a cat from the speeding truck in the middle of the road, the impact had mysteriously made a part of his soul gouge out of his body which sort of unknowingly connected himself between both realms; the Near shore, where mortal humans like him reside, and the Far shore, the world of spirits and the gods, a world he had never expected to be real until one day Seongwoo entered his life and probably wrecked it for the most part.

But hey, he’s still alive and the rambunctiousness that the blue-eyed minor god brought along with him may have made Daniel's life enjoyable, less boring at best. Except for part where they’re always battling creepy-looking phantoms and _batshit_ goddesses who may or may not have a grudge for the said god.

That specific part, he hates, and Daniel never forgets to berate him, though softly because he’s a sucker for Seongwoo especially when his lips form into a small pout and his blue eyes plead— _Wait, stop._

Anyways, the minor god seems to be a magnet for trouble and mayhem and Daniel might’ve regretted paying him a thousand won for a wish he had hastily asked when they were being chased by a wild water spirit. He'll never outlive that one.

However, Daniel, _again_ , is a total sucker for the god, a dumb-dumb for Seongwoo's cheery smiles and his deep blue eyes that seems to glow in the darkness; he likes everything about Seongwoo, the man is totally dedicated to protect him even if he’s the larger one. He feels so small whenever he’s with the minor god and the fact that he feels so safe with the older had made Daniel’s heart skip a beat.

Well, as if he’s going to admit anyways, the younger opts for the banter.

“Seongwoo-hyung is busy being a baby,” Jihoon says as he downs a whole cup of coffee while hogging on toasts for breakfast. Minhyun, Jaehwan’s lover and regalia, is constantly ever so kind to prepare a breakfast for the minor god’s youngin.

To be honest, he may be young but Jihoon has already slayed a plethora of phantoms that Daniel wouldn’t even want to dream about. “He sulked all throughout the night about wanting a shrine, _yeesh_.”

“And guessing from your tone,” Daniel hums, one finger pointed under his chin. “You haven’t had a good sleep?”

“Certainly,” Jihoon exasperates. After consuming what was left in the mug and eating every last piece of toast the older regalia had prepared for him, he plops himself on the sofa and watches the latest episode of a drama he had been following as a form of consolation. “You go upstairs, hyung. I think he needs you.”

 

_Needs._

_you._

_Seongwoo needs me._

 

A small spark lights up Daniel’s heart as if he was waiting for some sort of realization to dawn upon him and the specific choice of Jihoon’s words might’ve triggered all of it. So, he sprints upstairs, towards Seongwoo’s room, faster than lightning with a small rose of hope blooming in his chest.

He approaches the door hesitantly, feeling the gloomy aura that the older is currently emitting as he continues to sob under the confines of his thick comforter. Daniel lays next to him without a sound, slowly enveloping him in a warm and reassuring hug.

Sure, the younger liked to tease him and his status of being a shrineless god before, but as the time passed by, he slowly realized that Seongwoo had been hurting deep inside, and the words he had sputtered as a form of a joke caused him so much wounds.

Daniel was just too stupid and too dense to realize the gravity of the situation.

Nevertheless, Seongwoo continued to smile through the pain until one day Jaehwan had mustered the strength to talk to him about the matter. There, he knew how sensitive of a matter it was for the minor god, how it pained him when other higher gods bring up the topic to spite him.

In that moment, Daniel felt his heart and gut sinking at the sudden revelation. He regretted everything he had said and vowed that he will give Seongwoo what he wanted, at least he would try to. The younger also changed his demeanor towards the minor god, albeit slowly, he’s more lenient and more careful with his words this time.

And, maybe, the fragility that the older harbored deep inside his heart made Daniel want to protect him instead.

Daniel continues to comfort him, rubbing small circles on his back and telling him sweet nothings to make him feel better. “God-hyung,” he says in the most consoling tone he has. “I have a present for you. Do you want to see it?”

“What present?” the god says, hesitantly popping his head out of the blanket with a small pout on his face, still whimpering much like a sulking child would do.

 

_He looks so adorable when he’s like this._

 

“I heard that,” Seongwoo chides but he couldn’t hide the blush forming in his cheeks so he covers them, settling the blanket halfway on his face.

“Aa-h, s-s-orry about that hyung…” he distracts himself by opening the large bag he had brought inside the house earlier. Seongwoo observes the younger as he fiddles inside the contents of the bag. This is weird, it looks much of a handful and the older can’t deny the fact that it might’ve piqued his interest.

Seongwoo is currently facing Daniel’s back so he doesn’t see anything, “I may not have the capability to get you a bigger one but I brought you this,” the younger man faces him with what shows to be a small shrine in his hands. “I made this for you, Seongwoo hyung.”

Then it hits Seongwoo.

Daniel made him a shrine, an actual _fucking_ shrine. He doesn’t know what to feel, his senses are all in a mess with how much love and utter happiness are rapidly surging through his body and how it is completely disorienting his thoughts right now. He had never expected the younger would go to such lengths for his sake. Seongwoo gapes in front of him, ever so dumbfounded, with tears uncontrollably flooding out of his eyes.

“Woah, hyung,” By some muscle memory, Daniel immediately heads towards the blue-eyed god and wraps him in his arms. “Didn’t you like my gift, hyung? I really tried my best to–”

“Daniel, I love it,” he cuts him off, still sobbing, clinging onto the larger male and burying himself in Daniel's chest. “I love it so much that it made me cry. I never knew you’d do something so significant for me, Niel-ah.”

“All for you, hyung,” he pats his back hoping it calm him down from crying, and eventually it does, Seongwoo is able to talk without sounding like a babbling mess and the shallow breathing evens out into a calmer one. He’s happy, he really is.

“Hyung, can you hear my heart?” Seongwoo is suddenly hyperaware that his face is technically still buried under Daniel’s warm chest but he doesn’t move. The warmth is too comfortable, too homey for him to reject. He stays still. “I think it’s beating for you.”

 

He doesn’t stay still.

 

Instead, Seongwoo pulls him into a deep kiss, it wasn’t a hungry one but it achingly longed for someone, someone like Daniel who had been hiding his feelings for so long, masking it as a friendly banter when it clearly isn’t. He still can’t comprehend what’s happening but all he knows Seongwoo is kissing him, not out of pity nor obligation, Seongwoo is kissing him out of love.

To tell the truth, the two have no idea know how long _this_ is going to last or how much of a repercussion that a mere mortal and a god loved and accepted feelings towards each other.

But they never were sure of everything and they probably never will; all of the past months have been a blur to Daniel, the things he experienced were all out of this world. None of it mattered though, as long as Seongwoo is right by his side, he's certain that everything will turn out fine. Everything will fall into place.

On the other hand, Seongwoo feels the exact same. He’s happy that Daniel made him a shrine, he may not know the significance behind this benevolent act but he knows the younger did it out of love and he’s thankful towards him.

However, Seongwoo isn’t really leaning towards that part; he’s happier that the younger affirmed his feelings, finally shedding the awkwardness between the two of them when the both are catching feelings towards each other. No more hiding now.

 

Also, it doesn’t really matter if the younger may or may not have made a shrine for him.

 

Because the biggest shrine Seongwoo yearned the most had always been inside Daniel’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to release a lengthier fic today but unfortunately i remembered that i'm a total lazy ass when it comes to writing uwu. this is just a small snippet from my favorite part of the anime and kinda augmented it to suit my agenda *evil cackling* i'm very sorry if this was rusty because i literally panic wrote this an hour ago. 
> 
> comments would be greatly appreciated~ 
> 
> hooray for yat(ong)!!


End file.
